projectahmedfandomcom-20200216-history
Sports Champions
Sports Champions is a 2010 sports video game developed by San Diego Studio and Zindagi Games and published by Sony Computer Entertainment for PlayStation 3, which utilizes PlayStation Move. It was officially unveiled at the 2010 Game Developers Conference in San Francisco. The game is a collection of modern and medieval sports games published by Sony Computer Entertainment and is jointly developed by San Diego Studio and Zindagi Games as a launch game for the PlayStation Move which would be bundled with the controller in several regions. Gameplay The game involves the player taking part in six unique sports games. However unlike Wii Sports, a similar collection of sports games for the Wii, the game consists of a series of modern as well as medieval sports. The game deviates from the norm by including uncommon sports such as Disc Golf and Bocce. Unlike Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort and Kinect Sports, players can't make their own avatar. Players can choose to participate as one of ten athletes in the various events. The game features three gameplay modes, Free Play, Challenge Mode and Champion Cup mode. In Free Play mode, players can play practice matches with their choice of gameplay options. Challenge mode allows players to compete in a series of events to increase their high scores. In Champion Cup mode, players compete against ten other athletes in an Olympic-like event to become the ultimate champion. Players can also take part in the various modes along with up to three other friends in the game's multiplayer mode. Reception The game has received mainly positive reviews from critics, with a Metacritic score of 76 out of 100. 1UP.com gave the game an A- saying that "But is Sports Champions a "killer app?" Not exactly, but, as you might guess, the multiplayer is a lot more fun than single-player." Joystiq gave the game 4.5 out of 5 saying that "Sports Champions is a great pack-in for Move and well worth buying on its own if you go the a la carte route with the hardware." Game Informer gave the game 7.75 out of 10 saying that "Despite some missteps, Sports Champions is a solid offering for gamers, provided you can accept the shallow nature of a compilation such as this". IGN gave the game a mixed review of 7.5 out of 10 saying "Sports Champions is fun, but it’s rough around the edges. The gameplay is solid for the most part and will provide you with some good times." GameSpot also gave the game a mixed review with a score of 7.5 out of 10 saying "Sports Champions is undoubtedly one of the strongest launch offerings for the PlayStation Move hardware. This isn't a game that you're likely to play solo for any serious amount of time, but it's certainly one that you'll keep coming back to in short bursts and anytime you have interested friends or relatives visiting." However, ScrewAttack made Sports Champions a nominee for their 2010 SAGY awards. Links *Official page at PlayStation.com *Official page at zindagigames.com Category:2010 video games